In U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,459, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, there is disclosed a process and apparatus for the continuous extraction of oils and/or soluble materials from particulate materials, and comprised of a large vessel forming a vapor-type enclosure in which there is disposed a rotor assembly including a plurality of cells formed by radially-disposed walls extending toward and mounted to peripherally-disposed end walls. A plurality of fluid manifold assemblies radially-disposed above the cells in a preselect manner permit the introduction of miscella and solvent streams into the cells, generally to effect counter-current extraction utilizing percolation techniques. The bottom of each cell is provided with a hinged cell door assembly including a wheel assembly including a wheel member for coursing a track mounted within the lower portion of the vessel for opening and closing the cells. Drainage compartments generally include the rotor assembly for collecting miscella.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,379, and also assigned to the assignee of the present invention, there is disclosed a rotary extractor assembly including a rotor assembly having upper and lower wheel assemblies positioned along the periphery thereof for coursing on upper and lower track assemblies mounted within the vessel. Each cell door is provided with a lower wheel assembly mounted to support the door during coursing of the wheel assembly in the lower track. The bottom inside wall of each cell encompasses the outer periphery of the cell door with a critical minimum gap where the cell door protrudes into the cell at a proper elevation required for mechanical and process functioning of the rotary extractor assembly. Generally, in order to achieve proper elevation of each cell door during assembly, shims are inserted between the axle of cell door wheel and the bottom of the cell door for all cell doors, a tedious and time consuming procedure.
During operation of the rotary extractor, such shims have caused to become loosened and thereby dislodged causing damage to the rotary extractor assembly as well as production losses due to extended down times.